Just Beyond The Veil
by catwngs
Summary: Sirius is dead through Harry's eyes, but what's it like through Sirius's eyes?Completed(short aint it?)
1. In The Veil

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fic, I hope it's to your liking (  
  
The room was very dark, and a musty scent filled the air. "Where am I" thought Sirius  
  
Black, he had just recently remembered falling into an.. archway of some sort. He felt  
  
slightly winded, like a reasonably large object had hit him in the stomach. Sirius  
  
breathed deeply, all he could hear was his own echo in this strange room. He clamped his  
  
eyes shut, as one thing came to mind.  
  
*Flash back* Bellatrix and he were engaged in battle, Sirius was feeling his cousin was a  
  
bit of an easy match, "Is that all you've got," he cried in triumph. Bellatrix smirked,  
  
Sirius felt as though a rather large knife had sliced into him. "SIRIUS!" was the last thing  
  
he heard as he fell beyond the veil.  
  
Sirius wrenched his eyes open, as mixture of fear and shock swallowed him whole, " I'm  
  
dead," he said aloud. "NO! NO! I CAN'T BE, HARRY! HE NEEDS ME!!!" He  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He heard an oddly familiar voice say. "Who's there!" Sirius shouted, with as a wave of  
  
curiosity struck him. "Come on, Sirius come into the light". He heard another strangely  
  
familiar voice call out. As he looked around he saw a shadowy figure approach him.  
  
There before Sirius, stood a man with a gentle, yet concerned look on his face. "James?"  
  
Was all Sirius could say as he felt a sensation of light and warmth take him away.  
  
A/N: Well there is the prologue, hope you all liked it!( Reviews Please!!! 


	2. Is This Heaven?

A/N: Chapter Two!  
  
"Is This Heaven?" Sirius asked his reunited friend, as he looked around at a very bright  
  
cloudy place." Not quite" said James Potter. "You are in the lighter part of the veil" said  
  
a smiling Lily Potter." I need to go back, Harry needs me, I can't stay here, now he  
  
doesn't even have a godfather!" Sirius started shouting. "Calm down, he needs us too but  
  
there is only one way to go back, and only one person can go at a time," James said as he  
  
attempted to calm his friend. "You mean, there is a way to go back?" Sirius said, with a  
  
confused look. " Yes, but there are a few.minor details about going through to the  
  
outside" replied James. " Like what", said Sirius, "Follow us " Lily beckoned. Sirius got  
  
to his feet and was lead down a beautiful cobblestone path, that gently wound its way  
  
around the cloud encrusted, land. He was amazed at this unknown place, everywhere  
  
seemed to glow with satisfaction, and he saw a lot of people. They all looked so happy and  
  
comfortable in this odd place, even Sirius felt his spirits lift as he ventured  
  
deeper into the, as Lily put it, the lighter part of the veil. "Here we are" James said  
  
joyfully. Sirius's jaw dropped, there before him stood a huge, gate. It was, by the looks of  
  
it, solid gold and had been polished to perfection. Sirius gently put his hand on it and felt  
  
its smooth texture. "Well now what?" He said. "Now you go through, but here are the  
  
minor details," James said, "First, you can't go back as a ghost you need to go back as an  
  
animal, second, you get only one hour to be in the real world, last, you can't talk to  
  
people, unless they give you a translating potion." You mean I can't talk to Harry, and I  
  
have to stay in Snuffles from?" Sirius questioned, " Yes, but if Harry gives you a  
  
translating potion, then you can talk to him." Lily responded. " Fine." said Sirius, "But  
  
before I go, I have one last question mate," Sirius said, "Sure, anything," said James  
  
"Why haven't you or Lily ever come back?" Said Sirius, "Oh, well we've been saving  
  
our turn," James said, "Bye mate," James said as Sirius took a step into the gate, all he  
  
could see was light, and he couldn't help but wonder, what did James mean by, "Turn"  
  
A/N. Chapter Two is done! I hope You liked it, Reviews, Reviews! 


	3. A Walk In Hogsmead

Sirius felt a cold gush of wind brush his face. He looked around, he apparently was in an  
  
alleyway, but by the sound of all the noise he was in Hogsmead. "Wait," he thought, "  
  
Then that means I'm outside," Sirius glance down, instead of feet, he saw two big fluffy  
  
paws. "Wow, I made it he said," but his voice hadn't been English; his voice was turned  
  
into barks. Sirius then reflected on what had just happened, he suddenly felt very  
  
ashamed and stupid." SIRIUS YOU IDIOT, YOU JUST SAW YOUR DEAD BEST  
  
FRIEND, AND ALL YOU COULD SAY WAS HI AND BYE!!" He scolded himself  
  
over and over until he heard what sounded like a wave of children coming into the town.  
  
Sirius peeked his head out, and sure enough, the streets were flooded with Hogwarts  
  
students. " What, luck, there is a Hogsmead trip today," he said quietly (or barked).  
  
Sirius decided to try and find Harry as quick as possible, so he wandered out of the alley  
  
and into the infested streets. Many students walked right past him, but some pointed and  
  
laughed at the sight of a large, black dog in Hogsmead. Sirius suddenly heard an  
  
unmistakable, voice, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The voice cried rather fearfully.  
  
A/N: So, I bet you all think it's Harry right? Well I put this note in just to make you anxious :P.  
  
Sirius turned and saw a pale white (whiter than usual) Draco Malfoy, Sirius growled at  
  
him. " I"VE GOT TO OWL DAD! GRABB, GOYLE, COME WITH ME YOU BIG  
  
APES!" Malfoy took off down the streets with his thugs not far behind. Sirius attempted  
  
to chase after him but Draco had been lost in a sea of children. " AHHHH!" Sirius  
  
thought, "WHAT IF HE TELLS LUCIUS! THEN WHAT!!" Sirius's mind had been so  
  
flooded with panic; he didn't even realize that a skinny boy with glasses, and messy black  
  
hair had walked right past him, like he wasn't there.  
  
After twenty minutes of searching Sirius began to feel worried, "What if I don't find  
  
him," he yelped," What if I go back, without even barking at him! WHAT IF!" Sirius  
  
suddenly stopped, as he looked around, and saw many, many students looking at him like  
  
he was a rabid animal. Sirius sighed and continued down the street. He felt his hope and  
  
determination start to fade away, Padfoot felt like an angel without wings. "Might as well  
  
try to sneak in the back of The Three Broomsticks, he could be there. Sirius knew of a  
  
rather large hole in the alley behind The Three Broomsticks that led to its kitchen.  
  
Sirius squeezed through the hole, and crept into the kitchen of the pub. He eased his way  
  
into the pub's main room, and hid behind an over turned table towards the back of the  
  
room. Sirius watched the crowd grow and shrink for a while, but there was no sign of  
  
Harry, or his friends. Sirius turned around, to make his way out, but blocking the way  
  
was a tall man, with silvery blond hair, and a devilish smirk. " So we meet again Sirius  
  
Black," were his only words. 


	4. Running Out Of Time

A/N: ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
A flash of light, a yelp, and now Sirius found himself lying on the floor of a filthy cage,  
  
in a very dark room. Sitting in a chair just across from him was Lucius Malfoy, wearing  
  
an utterly satisfied smirk. " So, you weren't dead after all, " Lucius said grimly. " My son  
  
in formed me of you're well-being, so naturally I apperated here, and ohhhhh, wait till  
  
Azkaban hears about this. The dementors will have you locked up forever, but don't  
  
worry, I'll be sure that potter will get to see you before we kill him." Lucius chuckled and  
  
grinned watching Sirius bark manically. "What can I do?" Sirius pondered, he glanced at  
  
a clock that was in the dusty room, apparently it was still working. "What!" He barked  
  
and Lucius looked over at him "I've got 10 minutes left!" Sirius began pacing the cage  
  
furiously not even noticing Lucius yelling at him. Sirius began ranting " What do I do, I  
  
have 10, wait now 9 minutes and I'm locked in a cage and all I can do is bark, oh  
  
wh..." ~CRASH~ " Huh?" Sirius yipped. He glanced up and saw a few planks of  
  
wood fall from on of the walls in the room, letting sunlight creep in. Three, by the looks  
  
of them, 16 year olds, busted into the room and toppled on top of each other messily  
  
"Sirius!" one of them shouted, Sirius gawked at them "No it can't be it's."  
  
"Harry Potter!" Lucius shouted." How on Earth did you find us here!"  
  
" Apparently the Marauders map works in Hogsmead too." One of them smirked, who  
  
turned out to be Hermione. Sirius began barking while leaping up and down.  
  
"This will be your last Harry Potter!" Lucius yelled as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Light  
  
Flashes of multi colored light were shooting every which-way. So many spells were  
  
being screamed Sirius couldn't tell who shouted what. Sirius wasn't sure how long he  
  
could take the jumble of spells, when, there was a cry of great pain. On the floor was a  
  
motionless body, that Sirius couldn't make out. He heard what he thought was a sniffle.  
  
But he wasn't sure who it was from, he wasn't quite sure about anything. All there was  
  
was silence, a silence that could scar you from underneath the skin.  
  
Sirius felt a gush of warmth, he was going back to the veil. Time ran out, not just for him  
  
either. As he rose from the ground, and cage, he saw that the motionless body had  
  
belonged to Harry.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post, I've been busy. Reviews! 


	5. One week

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long to post, school has kept me vvveeeerrrryyyy busy.  
  
TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Sirius blinked, he saw a familiar cobble stone path, and two people approached him.  
  
"How was it?" Asked James Potter while standing over Sirius A/N: Sirius was on the ground  
  
"Horrible!" Sirius burst out as he clamored clumsily to his feet. "HARRY! HE'S HURT WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily, who wore a concerned look.  
  
" When I left Lucius shot him! He looked hurt!"  
  
Lily glanced at James with worried eyes. "Can we look through the orb of the unseen?" She asked him.  
  
"The What?' Sirius asked  
  
"I'll explain later," James said "Let's go."  
  
All three of the hurried down the cobble stone path, with Lily in the lead. Sirius was walking along side James, feeling very upset about their previous meeting. "James, I'm sorry I was such a jerk when I first, got to the veil."  
  
James carefully glanced at his friend and smiled like the ones Sirius had seen so many times. " No problem mate, I know your not Harry's father but you are his godfather, I guess you were just feeling responsible for Harry's well-being,"  
  
The reunited friends exchanged smiles and continued down the cobble stone path until they reached a door that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Lily, James, and Sirius entered the room, inside was a round glass table with, what looked like a crystal ball sitting on top of it. The three approached the table. Inside the crystal ball was a mass of swirling color it did nothing until Lily spoke.  
  
"Show us Harry Potter"  
  
The swirling color inside the ball started to spin ferociously. It twirled faster, and faster until the color began to take shapes inside the saw a boy, with messy black hair and glasses. He was on a bed of some sort, a, what looked like a nurse was tending to him. Harry was safely back at Hogwarts.  
  
"But how?" Sirius gawked, " He was in mortal danger when I left, uhhh nothing makes sense anymore."  
  
"Well, at least he I ok. Maybe you should rest." James said  
  
"Wait I'm confused is this orb how you knew I was in the veil?"  
  
"Yes, Lily and I have been watching you, Harry, everyone, to see how you're doing."  
  
"We've been checking in every hour to watch over you, and that's how James and I found you." Lily added.  
  
"Well since clearly I'm going to be here forever, I'd like to apologize, I really am happy to see both of you, even if the circumstances aren't to great but, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I'm sorry." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"We already cleared that up mate." James said happily.  
  
"I know but I still fell guilty."  
  
"We're glad to see you too Sirius." Lily said as she walked over to Sirius and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
*** The world seemed peaceful in this veil, thingy. Wizards and witches everywhere just seemed without troubles. Here you could do almost anything you felt like but you could still fell pain. Sirius was utterly confused at this, and so many other things. Sirius decided that it was time to have a nice long talk with Lily and James. He found them sitting on a rock just above a shimmering waterfall. He approached them and asked,  
  
"If this isn't heaven, then what is?"  
  
"Well, wizards and witches have to spend one week here before they can go." James said smiling.  
  
"But you and Lily have been gone for years!"  
  
"Ah, yes, almost forgot, once you have had access to heaven you can wander around, we can't feel pain so for us, this is part of heaven."  
  
"Oh, well also, did you guys find out what happened to Harry?"  
  
This time Lily took the liberty of explaining. "Yes, we did, Harry wasn't hit with one of Lucius's spells which would have been fatal, but in fact he was hit with Stupefy that one of his friends casted. Dumbledore showed up just in time to save Harry and his friends, he also caught Lucius and he is now in Azkaban.  
  
Sirius grinned. He sat down on a patch of grass, and stared out in his own little world for a while. The he turned and looked at James and said.  
  
"So mate, tell me, what all have you done in your fifteen years of Earth absences?"  
  
James smiled, so did Lily. The three friends for first time in years were together again talking just like they did when the world seemed to be perfect.  
  
A/n: That's all, it was rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy short, I know, I though my first fan fic stunk but why don't you peeps tell me, reviews please! 


End file.
